


Snow Time

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, Slow Burn, Time Portal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Hermione finds an unlikely rescuer.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Salazar Slytherin
Kudos: 29
Collections: Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	Snow Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Tropes and Fandom roll 4/22/20. I picked the trope: Huddled for Warmth with the pairing of Salazar/Hermione. I came up with this and Grammarly was my beta. Any mistakes it didn't catch are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Hermione shivering for warmth as she trudged through the massive snowdrifts. _Why did I volunteer to go out to supplies? Oh yes, the incessant chattering of the Weasley's was grating on my nerves. I should've bundled up some more. And dragged Charlie along with me._ She breathed out, seeing how frosted her breath had become, and it worried her.

Spying a cabin up ahead, she plowed quickly to the door. And hoped the person was at least sensible and nice and perhaps handsome. _Think Hermione, you got sidetracked and are lost._ knocking on the door, she heard the person shuffling towards the door.

"Hello." Salazar Slytherin eyed the young woman up and down. 

She was chattering, cold, and her eyes pleading. Salazar glanced out, seeing how heavy the snow was, and his brows furrowed, "Judging from your clothes, I say you have stepped through a time portal. Quickly my dear, come inside and get warm."

Hermione was too cold to check him out, and as soon as she stepped inside, the wind died down, and the snow stopped.

"What the hell just happened?" she glanced back, seeing the sun.

"I'll explain all just as soon as you get warm." He gently pushed her towards the fireplace. He knew the sun won't last, but five minutes before the snowstorm start up again.

Which it did and its bugging Hermione out. She accepted the blanket from him, taking off her heavy coat, toboggan, mittens, and boots.

"It's advisable to take all the wet clothes off. I have something appropriate for you to put on." Salazar's voice was gruff as he hurried into the bedroom to fetch a robe.

She quickly undressed and huddled underneath the blanket, still shivering. 

"Here, my dear." He handed her the robe and quickly turned around when she put it on. 

When he turned back around, she was still shivering. "Body warmth." She suggested as she held the edge of the blanket up for him.

Salazar quickly sat down next to her, wrapping his arms around his body.

"Ah…much better." Hermione's teeth had stopped chattering as she leaned into his muscular body.

"You must be Salazar Slytherin." She turned her head and wait for his confirmation.

"I am, I am stuck in this time portal until I find my soulmate. I hope you are her?"

She kissed him, and he responded to the kiss. Salazar eyed the storm outside, stopping altogether. "It seems I am. Would you care if I stayed with you here."

Salazar blinked. "Wouldn't you like to go back home?"

Hermione sighed, "I guess. But you'll have to come with me too. So much has changed."

"Then I will love to join you in the real world, my dear. Let's get comfortable and some rest for whatever awaits us on our journey." Salazar suggested as they huddled closer together to keep warm.


End file.
